


love me like it's 145 mya

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Death Note, Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas is his own awkward brand of sweet and zaps them back to the Cretaceous Period, and Matt is mostly horrified that there are no video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me like it's 145 mya

**Author's Note:**

> For lelek . So, to cure writer's block, I did a meme. As it turns out, this meme gave birth to quite a few crossovers.

"I can't believe that you actually zapped me into the setting of Jurassic Park."  
  
The angel before him cocks his head, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that there's a fountain of blood stemming from his nose. "Technically this is the Cretaceous Period, not the set of a popular 90s film."  
  
Matt huffs in frustration, leaning forward to attempt to staunch the flow of blood with his shirt sleeve. "Lean your head back- pinch your nose a little. Are you actually hurt?"  
  
The angel- _Castiel_ , shakes his head- then promptly winces when the flow increases. "No. I am not."  
  
Matt spares him a wry look. "So you get epic nosebleeds of doom every time you travel in time?"  
  
Castiel blinks. "This is not the first time. I was expecting worse, considering how far back we've gone."  
  
Matt makes a vaguely enraged sound in the back of his throat, and reminds himself that if he kills the angel, Castiel, Cas- that he will have no way home and will probably be eaten by dinosaurs.  
  
"Then why- _why_ , did you take us here? There aren't even _gameboys_ in the fucking stone age."  
  
Cas tilts his head again. He looks confused. "I fail to understand how these 'gameboys' would be essential to your well being," and then, when Matt starts to protest, "and if you had continued along your own timeline, you would have perished in approximately 3 hours and 47 minutes."  
  
Matt stares at him. "I thought the point of angels was that you _wanted_ people to go to heaven. Fill up all those seats. Get your money's worth."  
  
The angel looks vaguely uncomfortable. Though that may have had to do with the fact that blood was still coating his trench coat at a steady pace.  
  
"Oh. I wasn't-"  
  
"No, no- with all probability, you probably would have had your own heaven."  
  
"...But?"  
  
"But, you appreciate your world. And- I cannot. I'm not sure-"  
  
Matt smiles. "Is it really that hard to just say that you liked me?"  
  
Watching an angel blush is entertaining. He lets his smile go teasing, shoves his goggles up his brow so he can _really_ look at Cas, and lets a hand trail along the hem of his coat. "And you couldn't have- I don't know, taken us somewhere a bit closer to home? 1969, maybe? No games, but I hear Woodstock was pretty awesome. Or-" he brightens, "the future?"  
  
Castiel shakes his head. "The future would have been improbable. The likelihood of the trip killing me is over ninety percent." He hesitates.  
  
"And. As a boy, you enjoyed playing with toy dinosaurs so I thought-" he pauses, "is it not to your liking?"  
  
Matt is trying very valiantly not to grin. Okay, maybe the fact that this particular angel has been watching him since birth is a little bit disconcerting but mostly- it's kind of adorable. He gives in and grins at Castiel. "I like it fine, Cas."  
  
Castiel is smiling a bit, hesitantly, like he's worried that Matt is lying to him or something. Matt's grin widens.  
  
"C'mon," he says, slipping a hand into Castiel's, "let's go see if we can track down some dinosaurs- I kicked ass at the Jurassic Park arcade game."


End file.
